Beast Boy's A Girl
by EdroGrimshell
Summary: ONE SHOT Beast boy's changed into a woman, Raven's emotions are breaking loose, and Terra's back. This is my first ever fanfic. BBRae Hope you like it. Please R R


Chapter 1: Beast Girl?

It was only five a.m. when Raven woke up this morning, something was off, she got up and changed into a new leotard and cape and went out to the kitchen. She got a cup of herbal tea before going into the living room to read. Someone other than her was in the room when she got there. She was surprised to see Beast Boy sleeping on the couch.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing out here?" she said, annoyed.

He sat up groggily, shedding his blanket and rubbing his eyes. Raven dropped her book, she was staring at him, he looked at her and said, "What?" His voice was unusually high pitched. His eyes widened at the sound of his own voice.

"Yo-you're a-a g-girl," Raven stuttered, this was beyond weird and Raven was shocked. "How the-"

At that very moment, Cyborg walked into the room saying, "Hey, what's up guys." neither Beast Boy nor Raven were paying attention. "uh, hello," he said walking over. When he saw Beast Boy his jaw dropped, "What the hell happened to you BB?"

Beast Boy opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came, he was completely speechless. He finally managed to say, "I have no clue. Raven woke me up out here and I looked like this." Beast Boy was definitely a girl, his hair has now halfway down his back, his figure had become curvy, and his chest sported breasts that could easily rival those of the other Titans. He could have been a super _model _instead of a super hero. He had been lucky he was wearing his shirt when he fell asleep.

Raven and Cyborg were still staring when Robin and Starfire entered the room, when they saw Beast Boy, they were just as shocked with the predicament.

________________________________________________________________________

Cyborg was running tests to see what happened to Beast Boy. "Got it. BB is able to shift forms fairly easily, it just so happens that certain astral phenomenon can cause him to shift as well. Last night, one such phenomenon caused a shift in his Y chromosome, changing it into an X chromosome and causing him to produce extreme levels of estrogen that caused him to turn into a girl overnight." Cyborg turned to Beast Boy, "there's no way to reverse it unless it occurs naturally."

"Oddly enough, the same astral phenomenon has certain effects on people with abnormal abilities, such as Raven and Starfire. Not sure what those are at the moment, but it has to be better than what happened to BB." he finished the speech and turned to the rest of the room. To his surprise, Beast Boy didn't look confused by what he had said.

"I think it also had an effect on my head because I just understood everything you just said," the entire room went silent, everyone staring again. "What? He essentially said my genes changed causing me to become a girl and that there was no way he could simulate an event that could turn me back to normal, it's simple, even for me."

Raven was first to recover from beast boy's sudden intelligence, then she spoke up, "you said it could have effects on me and Star?" a slight tinge of worry was in her voice.

"Yeah, it could be something to do with your heritage, being part demon or an alien. It's possible that nothing could happen or something could happen to one and not the other. I think it may tie in to your powers in some way."

"Great," Raven says sarcastically, _if it's tied to my powers I'm screwed _she thought. "That could be a problem, do you think anyone else will be affected?"

"Possibly, most likely any metahuman whose power doesn't stem from technology or physical training. Meaning me and Robin aren't affected, although this could cause problems in the long run as new predicaments come up with both heroes and villains. Possibly even new powers." Cyborg said.

"You think," said a new voice, one that was familiar, they all turned to see Terra standing in the door. "Hey guys long time no see." They were all dumbfounded, this was happening way to often.

Beast Boy was first to recover, "Terra, your really here!" he walked up to her.

Terra looked at him in astonishment, "You're a girl!" was all she could say before a flurry of questions from the others bombarded her, although, Cyborg gave the only question she heard clearly.

"How'd you turn back?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know, I just woke up in that cave. And look," her body became like the statue she had been, although she could still move, "got a couple new powers." A broad grin spread across her face, at the stunned looks everyone gave her. "It looks like I'm not the only one with changes though. Right _Beast Girl._" she said jokingly.

"New name for a new look I guess," Beast Boy said, "but I'm just a guy in a woman's body, that's all." he continued, he didn't seem to bothered.

Terra's grim fades slowly, "I'm sorry, for what I did when I was with Slade. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Water under the bridge," said Beast Boy. Everyone except Raven nodded agreement. She looked at Terra and saw, felt, that she was sincere, reluctantly, she agreed with the others.

________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Raven was unable to sleep, she felt something was wrong. Cyborg's words rang out in her head…_Yeah, it could be something to do with your heritage…I think it may tie in to your powers in some way_…she groaned and turned over.

Suddenly a skull splitting headache caused her to double over. She held her head until the headache finally faded. It was odd, it had lasted for only a minute. Suddenly she felt a surge of panic, she through off the sheets and went to the mirror, she sighed with relief, _still a girl, thank god_ she thought. Then another thought, _I just panicked, normally I never panic_ then an irresistible urge took over, she left her room and went to Beast Boys room, she couldn't say why she was doing this, only that she couldn't stop herself.

She phased through his door to find him sleeping soundly, curled up almost like a cat. _He's so cute like this,_ Raven thought, then her mind caught up to her, _what am I doing? This is insane._ but she couldn't stop herself, she moved forward, hearing a voice in her head for a second saying, _go on, do it, you know you want to_ she knelt next to Beast Boy and moved her face closer to his, _this can't be happening_ she thinks. Then she's back to normal, the urge gone, she teleports back to her room, breathing heavily. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest, _I was about to kiss him, and even worse, he's a she_.

She grabs her mirror and teleports into her mind.

________________________________________________________________________

Inside her own mind, she finds all of her emotions already gathered, her mind looks different than normal, brighter, less drear. She quickly locates Knowledge looking for answers.

"What the hell is going on with me," she practically pleads with Knowledge. Knowledge turns and sighs, "An astral occurrence has caused your demon side to become less influential over your, your powers no longer run rampant when you get emotional. But a new emotion has come with the change." Knowledge quickly explains, propping up her glasses.

"She's over there, brooding over loosing control at the last second." She says pointing at a figure whose only covering was her hair. Raven's eyes widen, "what emotion is that?" she asks, scared of what the answer might be, that Raven showed everything, was completely naked and seemed to be thinking of something that made her giggle.

"That would be Lust, she is a temptress with an insatiable desire for sex, at this point she directs it to women, meaning you're a lesbian." her matter-of-fact tone at that statement made Raven goggle at her. "It's not like it's that bad, you could have gone after Beast Boy while he was a guy, then really regret it. You actually have two lusts one that's directed at women, another directed at men. That one is currently the more powerful. Also, a third emotion has been wandering around for a while, Love."

This was to much for Raven, she couldn't, no wouldn't accept it, "I am not that kind of woman."

"Where love goes Lust follows. You have loved Beast Boy for quite some time, but Lust had been kept at bay by your demon side, with it having less control, your emotions can more easily take over and Lust presented herself to the rest of us. She's been chasing all of us trying to satisfy herself."

Raven ran, clear out of her mind, she could feel all of her emotions surge when she left, they were all so much more powerful than when she had entered her mind, one in particular, that irresistible urge was back.

Raven found herself in Beast Boy's room again, she was an inch from his face and she couldn't breath, _no,_ was all she could think before her lips pressed against Beast Boy's.

________________________________________________________________________

Beast Boy woke with a start, someone was kissing him, when he opened his eyes, their was Raven, blankly staring while kissing him. He pushed her off quickly, "Raven what are you doing?!" he said quickly, dazed.

"I, I couldn't stop myself," she said, obviously back to normal, "My emotions took control," she was shivering, on the verge of tears.

Beast Boy, seeing this, decided to let it slide, the kiss had not been unpleasant, just surprising. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. She was usually very stoic, if she was this close to tears, she needed some comfort, "what's going on Rae? This isn't like you." he asked.

"That anomaly that turned you into a woman, suppressed my demon side, my emotions are breaking loose," she said, a blush covering her face at her close proximity to Beast Boy, he was in only a pair of boxers and a tank top, it was distracting. "I, I went into my mind, and, and," she couldn't continue. She fainted right in Beast Boy's lap.

_Her emotions are breaking loose? Not good, if she must have been taken over by one of them, that would explain that blank look she had._ he reasoned, then _did I really just figure that out?_

________________________________________________________________________

Raven woke up an hour later, in Beast Boy's arms, they had fallen asleep in an embrace. Raven blushed furiously, unable to summon the courage or strength to move. Then that voice rang in her head again, this time with a dejected tone, _nothing happened, I couldn't take control_, Raven let out a sigh of relief, but found herself in a strange predicament, her emotions were raging and the cause was the female figure of beast boy now wrapped around her.

She looked into his face and was overcome, by the urge to kiss him again, she resisted that temptation with all her might, and lost to it. Her lips were again pressed against his and he was awake again, but this time, after a moment's hesitation, he kissed back. She couldn't hold back anymore, she grabbed beast boys hand and brought it up to her breast. Beast boy stiffened for a second before beginning to massage her breast, causing a moan to escape her.

_I saw this coming, _thought Beast Boy, _she is for real this time though, no blank stare, it's all her this time._ He reached down and rubbed her lower, gently, drawing a slightly louder moan from her.

"St-Stop, this- this isn't me," she said, but Beast Boy pushed one of his fingers into her, and she took in a sharp breath, she was shivering, her back beginning to arc. "No, th- this is-" she couldn't get it out as she moaned yet again. She no longer resisted, her moans making Beast Boy go even farther, he inserted a second finger, drawing out a much larger moan, obviously Raven had fallen into it.

Suddenly, she stiffened, she had such an exqusite look on her face, then it dissapeared and she fainted again, unable to hold out over the pleasure. beast boy withdrew his fingers and let her sleep, he curled around her and slept as well.

________________________________________________________________________

Raven woke later on, finding herself curled up with Beast Boy made her bluff beet red. Remembering what happened earlier that night made her go even redder, _he saw me at such an embarrassing moment, at that one moment where I can't even think._ she though, and yet, she hadn't hated it, in fact, she had liked it, and liked that it had been Beast Boy who had caused it.

That scared her, she phased out from under Beast Boy, and teleported back to her room, she stayed there for the entire day, trying to get a hold of herself and her emotion, but, every time she closed her eyes, she saw Beast Boy with her curled up alongside him, making her emotions spike.

She jumped when someone knocked on the door. To her distress, it was Beast Boy, dressed in a new, more feminine uniform that showed off his new form perfectly. "We have to talk Rae," he said, rubbing his head. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and Raven wished she could touch him, but she kept herself from doing so.

"Come in," she said, a little apprehensive. Beast Boy walked in and sat on her bed. "What did you…want to talk about?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked up, smiling, "What happened last night, I'm sorry if I pushed too far, but you said you loved me, as I am now, as a woman." Raven paled, she didn't remember that part of her moment, "I've decided, I'm going to stay this way."

To say Raven was shocked would have been a huge understatement. "If it's for you, I'll stay a woman," He embraced Raven, she was speechless, she couldn't think of anything to say. Beast Boy let her go, then said, a slight blush on his face that Raven thought made him cuter, "we also have to discuss what happened before you said it."

Now Raven blushed just as red as she had been that morning, she wasn't sure she was ready to face this. Before she could say anything, she found Beast Boy was kissing her, "I love you too, Rae, with all my heart." Raven couldn't breath for a second, she kissed Beast Boy back.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

First time writing a fanfic, hope you like it.


End file.
